Nightwing: Triumphant
Wayne Tower Dick Grayson is sitting in Bruce Wayne's office while he's doing business in Metropolis. Dick soon gets a call from Bruce, a holographic screen shoots up across one of the walls as Batman is on the screen. "Dick. Suit up. I have a job for you" Batman says. "What is it?" Dick asked, whilst pressing the button on his belt, causing his suit to expand and cover his body. "This is a really big job. There's a hold up going down at the nearby town hall. The assailant goes by the name.. Deathstroke. One of the fiercest mercenaries in the world." he pauses, "I say this from experience" "Deathstroke... Well thats not good. I'll get there as fast as possible." Dick replied, putting his mask on his face. "Be careful, Dick. Batman out." The hologram screen shuts off. "Always am, old man." Nightwing opens the office window, leaping out. He activates his wingsuit and glides into the direction of town hall. As Dick gets there he notices the entire town hall is empty. Not a soul can be found. "No one home?" Nightwing attempts to enter the building through a window. Suddenly all the lights go out and when they come up only a single person is there, gaged and tied to a chair. "HEMPHH" THe man speaks as his voice is muffled. Nightwing started to walk towards the chair, looking around the room, activating the night vision in his mask. The man frantically shakes his head telling him to stop. Nightwing notices that there is a proximity bomb on the legs of the chair. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" a voice says from behind Nightwing. Nightwing turns around to look at the voice speaking to him. Deathstroke stands tall behind him, "Who the hell are you?" "I'm Nightwing, i'm sure you've heard of me." "..Huh?" Deathstroke says confused "You haven't? Guess you'll just have to learn." Nightwing declared, pulling his eskrima sticks from his belt. Deathstroke puts his hand on his forhead and shakes his head. "Kid. If you knew what was good for ya, You'd stop trying to be Batman-Lite and leave." Deathstroke walks over to the man in the chair. "Who?" Deathstroke stops and turns around, "Batman. Lite." "Is that an insult? Because it's a pretty shitty insult." "It's not an insult. It's a straight up fact. You're a spitting image of him. Now again, I said leave " "I think you need your eyes- errrr, eye checked, buddy. I don't look anything like Bats." Nightwing said, ignoring Deathstroke's order. "Heh." Deathstroke stops him. "You said I'll have to learn right? Well..teach me." He gets in a fighting stance. "About time..." Dick lunged forward, striking at Deathstroke's neck with an eskrima stick. Deathstroke grabs Nightwing's hand and flips him forward. "Too easy." Nightwing fully rotates during the flip to land on his feet, immediately launching a sidekick at Deathstroke's head. Deathstroke ducks under his foot and kicks Nightwing in the chest. Nightwing stumbles backwards. Deathstroke comes upto Nightwing and punches him to the ground. "Consider this your only warning!" "Hell of a warning." Nightwing replies, rolling across the ground away from Deathstroke and getting up to his feet. As Nightwing gets up he realizes Deathstroke and the man from the chair are both gone. Only leaving the bomb, ticking down from 10 seconds. "...The hell?" Nightwing quickly shot a grappling line through the window he entered through, pulling him out of the building extremely quickly. Part of the building explodes as Nightwing leaves the scene. On another rooftop, Deathstroke takes the man, still leaving him tied up, ungags him and puts him to his knees. "What do you want from me?!" the man screams. Deathstroke punches him in the face, sending him to the ground. "You had a lot more resilience back then." "I swear to God, I'll get every single Lawyer in Gotham to sue your ass!" he screams. Deathstroke picks him up, "Calm down, Senator Redhorn. All I'm looking for are answers, and I'm sure you have them." Redhorn looks, "What?!" "Where's Cyrus Thornton?" Deathstroke says. "The Mayoral Candidate? We haven't worked together in years..I'm not telling you!" Redhorn screams. "Wrong answer." Deathstroke takes Redhorn's head, punches him in the face and then knees him. "AHHH!" Redhorn screams in Agony. "Do you remember now?!" Deathstroke screams at him. "OKay! Okay! He's holding a party at the Gala tomorrow night. Why do you want to know?! What does he owe you?! Who are you?!" Redhorn screams in fear. Deathstroke takes off his mask, revealing his face. "He owes me everything" "..Oh God..Slade" Redhorn says Deathstroke takes out his sword and stabs Redhorn, killing him. He puts his mask back on and leaves the rooftop. "Master Grayson. Are you there?" Alfred says through Dick's Comms Unit. "Yeah... Things aren't doing so well." Dick replies to Alfred, looking around for where Deathstroke went. "Well, Master Bruce asked for you to return to the Batcave immediately, Sir." Alfred says. "Alright... Why?" Dick asks, pressing a button on his belt to call his Nightcycle to him. "He wants to tell you something. He says it's between you and him." Alfred says. Nightwing jumps on his motorcycle and drives to the Batcave as quickly as possible. Batcave Batman sees Dick enter the Batcave. As he walks upto him he says, "Dick. I wanted to say this in person, you'll have to handle Deathstroke on your own.." "Why? I'm honestly not sure if I can." Dick replies, reluctantly. "Listen, I have to go to Europe for a few weeks on a business trip for WayneEnterprises. There's also some rumbling with another villain there." Bruce says, "Dick, ever since you've stopped being Robin, you've always wanted to prove you can be your own hero and you can defeat villains that are stronger than you. This is your chance." Bruce takes off the batsuit and dresses in a business suit getting ready for his flight. "Yeah... You're right, I can handle this. Don't bother hurrying back, i'll take care of the place while you're gone." Dick exlaims looking more positive. "Be Careful." Bruce jumps into the Elevator leading up to Wayne Manor, "And remember, Be a Detective." "Yeah alright..." Dick turned to Alfred, "Can you get me some information on this Deathstroke guy?" "Do you have any names, Sir? Anything eluding to who he could be?" Alfred asks. "Not a clue, but if he's such a famous mercenary i'm sure you can find at least some information just by looking up Deathstroke." Dick replied. "Alright" Alfred looks on the Batcomputer and searches up the name Deathstroke. "Hmm. Nothing on Deathstroke himself, I guess you can only find him if he lets you be found. But we do have a list of known associates. One right here in Gotham by the name of..Billy Wintergreen." Alfred types some more, "He lives somewhere in Park Row." "Any specific address?" Dick questioned, hopping back onto his motorcycle. "641 Sycamore Drive" Alfred says, "Do try to take care of yourself, sir." "Thanks, Alfred." Dick replied, driving out of the Batcave and heading to the address. Park Row Billy Wintergreen is walking to an ally way. Dick jumps off of his Nightcycle as he arrives, shooting his grappling line into Billy and pulling him to himself. "Billy Wintergreen?" Billy looks at Nightwing, "..WHAT THE HELL?!" he tries to run away. "Hey man, I don't know nothing! You ain't got anything on me!" "Calm down, you're a known associate of a little mercenary by the name of Deathstroke, tell me what you know." Nightwing says, holding Billy's arms behind his back. "Who the hell is Deathstroke?!" Billy yells. Category:Role Plays Category:Techno Bacon Category:Freezing-Soul